


Art of “Swansong” by zombified_queer

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Artfully Impaled, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspired by zombified_queer's fic, "Swansong" for Eat the Rude Big Bang 2020.
Series: La Galleria [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Eat The Rude Big Bang





	Art of “Swansong” by zombified_queer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swansong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497074) by [zombified_queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer). 



> I was very fortunate to be paired with zombified_queer for the first Eat the Rude Big Bang, who wrote an absolutely lovely fic, Swansong. Please be sure to read it!


End file.
